The present invention is directed to a seal insert with a rectangular cross-section made of an elastic plastic material for seals between a seal body and a cable sleeve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,851, which claims priority from the same German Application as EP 0 652 619-B1, discloses a cable sleeve wherein the cable system is arranged circumferentially at the seal body. This seal system comprises a seal channel, which can be reduced in volume, and a seal ring that is inserted into the seat channel. The seal channel is reduced in volume by applying force on a movable channel wall, which movable wall presses the inserted seal ring in a direction offset by 90.degree. relative to the force applied and into the surrounding sleeve wall. In this case, the seal insert is formed entirely of an elastic material and is deformed accordingly and, thus, seals circumferentially. In the deformation of the compact seal material, however, a precise adjusting is necessary in order to achieve clear seal conditions.
EP 0 443 118-B1 discloses a tube seal with a tubular cross-section for sealing in seal channels of cable fittings, wherein a cavity of the tube proceeds in the interior. This serves the purpose of being able to fashion a softer seal. However, this potentially leads to these seal inserts forming an oval and tending to collapse when pressed together. Therefore, pressure against the sealing surfaces cannot be built up. Besides, such circular tube seals only form a seal which lies in a narrow region along a generated line of the seal insert or, respectively, of a seating line of the seal surface.